Just between us (klance au)
by cosmicacat
Summary: Klance AU Lance is an famous actor and his manager wants him to make up a "bromance" with a model he hardly knows: Keith Kogane. What starts out as a publicity act changes the world for the two boys
1. Chapter 1

"I won't do it"

"Come on, McClain!"

"No! This is a stupid idea. And he won't do it anyways!"

"I have already talked to his manager and he thought it's a great idea!"

"What if I won't do it?"

"This is a great Opportunity!"

Lance leaned back.

"I don't care."

"You have no choice."

His manager looked him in the eyes.

"Lance" he started slowly "You need to understand! You are one of the most famous actors in the world and won so many awards that every single being on this planet should be jealous of you!"

"Actually" Lance grinned "That's true!"

"A study shows that you are considered one of the most attractive persons. Just right next to him!"

"Him?" Lance groaned frustrated "Why do you always say 'him'? I don't get it! Maybe he doesn't want to do it either!"

"Lance, you know I only want the best for you. We need some big headlines! Drama! Secrets!"

His manager smiled confident.

"You mean a little 'bromance' will make my life better? Are you kidding me?"

"I would never!" His manager shook his head. "All I want you to do is think about it. Take your time. You will see him anyways hat the Altean Awards. You can have a little chat! I am sure that you will get along well!"

Lance sighed. It was helpless.

"Fine. Just don't rush me."

His manager visibly satisfied by his choice. He stood up, walked around the table and punched him friendly on the shoulder.

"I am so glad!"

Lance got up and walked to the door. He went through his styled hair and turned around one last time.

"What was his surname again? I need to google him first"

"Kogane. Keith Kogane"

"Thanks" he said and left the room, as if he didn't know that before. A bit confused about his decision he got on to his limo and drove back home.


	2. Chapter 2

One week later

"Pretty" Lance thought as he was looking at him in the mirror. A cool dark blue suit with an black and a white shirt. His hair was perfectly styled, his eyebrows were on point and he couldn't stop himself from smiling at his reflection. "I look hot", he said full of confidence. But deep inside he felt sick. Today was the day. The Altean Awards were a big deal. Not only was he nominated for three awards, he also had to decide over his act, if he and Keith would join the play.

A bit frightened he walked out of his closet and went down to the lobby. Some photographs waited outside. Lance wasn't in the mood for paparazzi. But he just shook his head and went out and seconds after Photos and crazy Fans he found himself sitting in the silent limo.

"It starts from now on", he mumbled and just sat there, listening to the city.

A few Minutes later they arrived and Lance found himself on the Red carpet. So many celebrities, Lance only knew the half, were everywhere, smiling into the cameras and giving interviews.

Lance smiled and posed for the cameras, his fans screamed and the press asked one question after another.

"Mister McClain! How do you feel about getting the role for the new Star wars movie?" – "I am really exited and I can-"

"How is your relation with your ex girlfriend, Nyma?" "Uh, I mean, we are still friends-"

"Mister, what do you say about cyber Bulling?"

"What is your opinion on the new model agency Cold Moon?"

"Do you like tomatoes?"

"Are you hungry?"

Lance was abit confused about the last questions. Before he could answer a familiar voice screamed "Lance! Over here!"

A tiny girl in a green robe ran to him, as fast as she could in her sparkly heels. "Katie!" Lance shouted and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you, girl?" "Don't touch my hair!" she just warned him.

"Guess you will never change!" Lance laughed.

"We are over there! Come join us!" Pidge said and dragged him to another boy waiting at the entrance.

"Hunk!" Lance hugged his old friend.

"So nice to see you around!"

After a fast greeting, the three walked inside.

"Let's go find our seats!" Pidge proposed.

"But I haven't even seen the buffet yet!", Hunk grumbled. Pidge sighted.

"Later, Hunk!"

Lance laughed. He was so glad to have these weirdos as friends.

"And by the way, Pidge" he told her as they walk into the big hall. "Those sparkles really suit you!"

"Shut up, McClain!"


	3. Chapter 3

"And the winner is…. Lance Mclain!"

Applause. He walked on the stage and kisses the host, a woman named Allura, admired by everyone, on the cheek and smiled again in the cameras. He received his little golden Spaceship and went near the microphone.

"I'd like to thank all my friends who always were there for me when I needed them the most! I feel very honoured right now and I can't thank my fans enough for voting! I love you guys!"

The crowd celebrated him. Lance knew that tomorrow he would be the headline of every magazine. Although Lance enjoyed being in the spotlight, he felt sick and bit dizzy. As he got back to his seat, celebrated by some other celebs, he watched quiet the rest of the show and held his award tight. He only watched closer when a name was called: "Keith Kogane!"

Lance didn't know what he won. He just watched the popular and young boy walking on stage, his black hair shining in the big lights and accepting his spaceship like Lance.

He was that kind of boy everybody would find attractive. He didn't smile that bright only a tiny winning smile. His speech was modest, not special, but his voice was. He had a melodic voice and all the attention was on him.

Lance didn't know what to think. He did not even know this guy. Who is he anyways?

Lance sighed. "Well" he thought "I have to find out"


End file.
